Clans
A clan is used to generate additional Hero Souls for all players within. In addition, it allows members to communicate with other users within the clan through the clan message board. Clans generate additional Hero Souls by the addition of daily raids, in which a clan must deal large amounts of damage to an Immortal. If a clan doesn't kill the Immortal that day, players in it gain nothing. If a clan succeeds, every member gains varying amounts of Hero Souls. There are two ways to become part of a clan. A player can either make their own clan or request to join an existing clan, either by generating a random clan name, or by searching for a specific clan name. Zone 50 needs to be defeated at least once to access the clan tab. To make a clan, 50 Rubies are necessary (500 Rubies on mobile). If a player makes a clan, they will, by default, be its leader (though this title may be passed on, when/if others join). To join a clan there are two options, either enter a specific clan name, or get the game to generate the name of an existing clan. Joining a clan is not automatic, as the clan master must approve all applications, unless the clan master turns the auto join option on. Note that, on Cool Math Games or Xbox One, there are no clans. Clans are limited to a maximum of 10 players, including the clan leader. Clan Menu In the clan menu there are find 6 buttons: * Message Board: This is the clan chat room; it can hold up to 25 messages. Any messages older than the most recent 25 are automatically deleted. After sending a message, it will take 30 seconds before another one can be sent. A message posted on the chat can be a maximum of 150 characters long. * Today's Raid: Here the current Immortal can be fought or players can look at today's aftermath (including damage report). * Yesterday's Raid: Here players can look at yesterday's aftermath (including damage report). Also the Hero Souls from yesterday's raid can be collected here. * Options: Currently the only option for a clan master is to pass master status onto another member or to disband the clan if they are the only member. Non-masters' only option is to leave the clan. * Members: Here an overview can be found of the clan's current members with their names and HZEs. * Manage: Only visible to clan masters. Here they can look at the applications for their clan. This is also where the clan masters either accept or reject applications. When someone applies they will see their name and HZEs. An exclamation mark at the 'Manage' button tells them there is a new application (see picture above). Clan Raids In a clan, Immortals can be fought every 24 hours for a reward of Hero Souls. During raids, neither DPS nor click damage is used. Instead, each click deals damage equal to your''' immortal damage'. Immortal damage starts at 0 then increases by 1 damage for every Hero Soul gained from defeating primal bosses during normal play, across all ascended worlds, including the current world prior to ascension. Aside from Auto Clickers, there is' no additional passive damage'. When a player decides to fight the immortal (by clicking the "fight" button) they will have 30 seconds to do as much damage as they can to the immortal. If the Immortal cannot be killed, its HP won't reset. Damage from all clan member are combined to defeat the immortal. After 30 seconds of fight time players will get kicked back to the clan window and from there they can re-enter the fight after a 1 hour cooldown. For each 24 hours a player has three free times to fight the immortal; by spending 10 (100 on mobile) Rubies they can get an additional fight. If a clan does not manage to kill the current immortal by the end of the day (midnight in UTC, 4:00 PM in PST) then the immortal will reset to full health and it will be one level lower than the one that didn't get beaten. So if a clan fails to kill the level 15 immortal, it will have the level 14 one the next day. However, as of patch 0.25b this seems not to be correct anymore. It's more like if a clan fails to beat the immortal several (2+) times, it will reset to a one level lower immortal. It is also possible to kill multiple immortals in one go. This is called "overkilling". This will most likely happen to players that are further into the game and are capable of farming enough Hero Souls to one-click several Immortals. This is a good way to get past the Immortals that give such small rewards that they aren't worth a player's time. The clan will start the next day at the level past the last immortal the player managed to overkill. For example, if someone manages to kill Immortals all the way up to level 18, the Immortal will be at level 19 on the next day. Near the end of September 2015, ISAB (see article on Juggernaut) discovered a bug with clan raids. Basically, after you attacked an Immortal and did not kill it, then you could save your game, and then export it, the 1-hour timer would reset, but the damage you did to the Immortal would not, which resulted in players getting very high damage. Obviously, this was patched shortly. It is unknown on whether this worked on mobile or only computer. '''Notes:' * Leaving a clan will not reset immortal damage to 1. * Starting the raids while in a boss zone will reset the timer. * If a clan member has already attempted and failed to kill the immortal, other members will not be able to overkill it. If someone does finish killing it that will simply be it for today. * After an immortal is killed or overkilled, the player who killed it will not be able to fight immortals anymore for that day. They have to wait till the reset and there will be a chance to fight a new one. * If any Auto Clickers are clicking on the immortal, they will continue to click even after the timer is finished. Health The formula for boss health is 500 × 2n where n'' is the level of the raid boss. This means that the boss health is doubled with every new boss and the first boss has 1000 hp. Reward Hero Souls will be rewarded for killing Immortals. A small base amount can be earned regardless of performance, players will get it just for showing up. The main part of the rewards is earned by contributing in the damage done to the Immortal. The more damage done, the bigger the reward. When multiple immortals are overkilled in one go, the rewards will be based on the first one that was killed. It is still worth to overkill in the beginning since the higher level ones will give you much better rewards. In the math below 'ceiling' means that the result of the formula within the brackets needs to be rounded up. The reward formula is: * Reward (Hero Souls) = ceiling( base×(0.5 + 5 × percent/100) ) In which 'percent' is the percentage of damage done to the boss by the individual player and 'base' is the base reward the boss gives. The base value is calculated like below in which level means the level of the boss that was killed. * Boss level ≤ = 12: ** base = level * Boss level > 12: ** base = ceiling(2(level-1) / (100 + level × 10)) There is a cap for the reward that can be received from a single immortal which is 10% of a player's Primal hero souls during this transcension, or 4 hero souls, whichever is higher. '''Note:' The percentage is calculated from the immortal health and not the total damage dealt as there can be more damage dealt value than the Immortal health value. This difference is there because the entire damage a click was supposed to do is added to total damage even though the Immortal didn't have that much health anymore. This happens with the last click unless exactly enough damage as the immortal's remaining health was dealt, which is near impossible. E.G. the Immortal has 8000 hp and a player's click damage is 3000. The immortal would die in 3 clicks. Their reward would be based on the 8000 health of the Immortal even though the total damage counter would be 9000 having counted all the damage delivered. Tips: There are spreadsheets examples for having a lot of information about raid, etc. To use it: copy it in your drive folder: patch 0.20-0.21 version or patch 0.22 version. Notes * Clans are cross-platform, meaning players in the same clan do not need to be on the same platform. * Ancients have absolutely no effect on immortal damage or the reward. * Clans were introduced in patch 0.20. * People playing on CoolMath or Xbox One won't have clan access. * If the Clicker Heroes official site does not show the screen, then see if you have Adobe Flash player installed. * There is a bug with the HZE listed in the Members menu. When a player's HZE passes 1 million, the displayed HZE will get stuck at a few zones before 1 million and won't increase again. ru:Кланы Category:Clan Content Category:Clan Category:Clicker Heroes